


99 Facts

by Aimieliey



Series: Mudblood Snake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimieliey/pseuds/Aimieliey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 99 facts for a larger street kid story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Minor references to Star Wars, Digimon, and a few from Stargate.

 

  1. Her full name is Hermione Jane Granger, her middle name was her mothers.
  2. She has two sisters; Lavinia Jane Granger & Desdemona Jane Granger.
  3. Her entire family was killed 45 days before her fifth birthday.
  4. She taught herself to read at age three.
  5. The first book she read was Jane Eyre.
  6. Hermione grew up on the streets. 
  7. This is where she learned to fight. 
  8. She discovered her magic at age five and a half.
  9. She killed a man when she was five years seven months old.
  10. Raised by a wizard on the streets. 
  11. She was thirteen when she discovered that he was Regulus Black. 
  12. She speaks 43 languages. 
  13. She was sorted into Slytherin. The hat thought she was one of the first who could survive.
  14. She is one of the very few students that Peeves likes. 
  15. She is a ghost writer for the older years starting in her second year.
  16. Hermione is a distant cousin of Houdini on her mother’s side.
  17. Her paternal grandmother was an Addams.
  18. Hermione stole a copy of the Mona Lisa from the Louvre when she was nine.
  19. In second year she convinced the purebloods that her Ouija Board was ancient and powerful magic. 
  20. Snape let her keep at it for three months.
  21. Snape laughed so hard he didn’t even give her detention. 
  22. As part of a test by Fudge, he asked for volunteers to stay in Azkaban for the night without a wand to prove it was inescapable. Umbridge volunteered her. 
  23. She showed up in Fudge’s sitting room four hours later.
  24. Dementors make her relive her parent’s murder.
  25. This usually just infuriates her. 
  26. Her boggart is herself as a Goa’uld.
  27. Her patronus is a Krayt Dragon.
  28. She produced her first corporeal patronus at age eight.
  29. Hermione discovered the catacombs beneath Hogwarts during her third week. 
  30. She bought the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly before she got her Hogwarts letter. 
  31. Her favourite act is sweet innocent orphan girl. 
  32. Snape & Harry see right through it. 
  33. Hermione always carries a gun. There are no rules against it at Hogwarts.
  34. Hermione takes correspondence muggle classes throughout school.
  35. She has several degrees by seventh year. 
  36. Hermione avoids the Taboo on the name Voldemort by calling him Darth Sidious and Palpatine. 
  37. Hermione is an expert in burying people in paperwork. 
  38. By seventh year she can cast Avada Kadavra wordlessly and wandlessly.
  39. In third year Hermione raided all the known Death Eaters Gringotts Vaults clean. 
  40. The goblins were surprisingly mum on the subject. 
  41. Hermione creates a Copyright method on spells where someone can get paid every time someone uses their spell. 
  42. Bellatrix thinks Hermione could do with an extended stay in St Mungo’s psych Ward.
  43. Hermione both meditates and works out for an hour each every day.
  44. Hermione is a Digidestined and has a Leafmon.
  45. She stole a time turner during her first trip to Diagon Alley, she was given another in her third year. 
  46. Kept the Philosopher’s Stone after the first year. Forgot she had it until her seventh year. 
  47. Carries a mini library around in her trunk. There are a total of 230 books in her collection. Some magical, some not.
  48. Keeps a piece of jewelry form each dead family member on her person at all times: her fathers watch, her mothers earrings, and her sisters’ bracelets. 
  49. Arrives at Hogwarts with four tattoos. 
  50. Hermione absolutely hates getting tattoos. 
  51. Drafted to become Snape’s teaching apprentice at age 15 in order to keep a tighter reign on her. 
  52. Became an outright Professor at age 16. 
  53. Started writing textbooks on history at age 12 to supplement her income. 
  54. Got an order of Merlin Second Class at age 12. At the end of first year. 
  55. Set out to get every award Dumbledore got before the age which he got it. 
    1. Became Chief Mage of the Wizengamot at age 19. 48 years younger than Dumbledore. 
    2. Became Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards at age 19. 34 years younger than Dumbledore.
    3. Gold metal for Groundbreaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference at age 16 for curing Dragon Pox. A year before even starting to take Alchemy in school. 31 years younger than Dumbledore. 
    4. Hogwarts Professor at age 16. 29 year younger than Dumbledore and 6 years younger than Snape.
    5. Nobel Prize in Literature at a 22. 20 years younger than Rudyard Kippling.
    6. Barnabus Finkley Prize for exceptional Spell Casting at age 14. 15 years younger than Dumbledore. 
    7. Order of Merlin First Class at age 16. 15 years younger than Dumbledore.
    8. Stylish Witch of the Year award at age 13. 13 years younger than Lockhart. Mostly to screw with his head. 
    9. Order of Merlin Second Class at age 12. 12 years younger than Dumbledore. 
    10. Britain’s Best Dress Witch Award at age 13. 12 years younger than Lockhart. Just to screw with him. 
    11. Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award at age 13. 12 years younger than Lockhart. Completely by accident. 
    12. Slime and Potion Concoction Award by age 14. 12 years younger than Dumbledore. 
    13. Nobel Peace Prize at age 20. Beating Tawakkol Tarman by 12 years. Ginny beat her by a year and a half. 
    14. Bravery Against Fantastic Beasts Award at age 12. 11 Years younger than Dumbledore. Her very first award. 
    15. Appointed Minister for Magic at age 25. 11 years younger than any other minister. 
    16. Named Potion’s Mistress at age 17. This was 8 years younger than Dumbledore and 5 younger than Snape.
    17. Nobel Prize for Physiology and Medicine at age 26. 6 years younger than Frederick Banting.
    18. Knighted as a Dame at age 19. 5 years younger than the previous record. 
    19. Transfiguration Today’s Most Promising Newcomer Award at age 14. Beating Dumbledore by 4 years and McGonagall by 5.
    20. Medal of Magical Merit Award at age 14. Only 2 years younger than Dumbledore. 
    21. Appointed British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot 14. Only 2 years younger than Dumbledore. 
  56. Was awarded the Order of Merlin Third Class twice, the Order of Merlin Second Class 4 times, the Order of Merlin First Class 3 times and the Bravery Against Fantastic Beasts Award twice. 
  57. Awarded the Special Award for Services to the School seven times.
  58. Learned gymnastics on a concrete floor. 
  59. The piano is the only instrument she knows how to play. 
  60. Uses magic to forge muggle papers.
  61. Could pick a lock by age 6.
  62. One of the best pickpockets in London.
  63. Hermione got banned from all the back room Poker games in London when she was ten. 
  64. It has been said that nothing happens in London without her knowing about it. 
  65. Became an Animagi at age 14. 
  66. Is petrified of discovering Magic doesn’t actually exist. 
  67. Absolutely sucks at chess and drawing. 
  68. Challenged the Astronomy OWL at the end of her first year. 
  69. Left first year with 1 OWL and 1 NEWT, third year with 3 OWL’ s and 2 NEWT’s, fourth year with 1 OWL, fifth year with 4 OWL’s and 2 NEWT’s, seventh year with 11 NEWT’s. 
  70. This broke several records. 
  71. Got an O in every subject. 
  72. Joined several groups
    1. First Year: Society for the Protection of Elfish Warfare (Protection of Elves and their Place in history)
    2. Second Year: Dueling Club
    3. Third Year: Youth Wizengamot and British Wizard Dueling Association
    4. Fourth Year: Institute of Muggle Studies
    5. Fifth Year: Inquisitorial Squad, Dumbledore’s Army and the Order of the Phoenix
    6. Sixth Year: Slug Club, Dark Force Defense League, Ministry of Devine Health and International Assembly of Alchemy and Potioneering. 
    7. Seventh Year: Advocates to the Wizarding World, Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers and Potions Association. 
    8. After Hogwarts: Wizengamot, Hogwarts Board of Governors, International Confederation of Wizards and the Werewolf Army.
  73. Discovered she has a half sister via her babysitter. Johanna Paris Arnstold is 5 years, 4 months and 22 days younger than her.
  74. Only has one aunt, Caroline Weiss, a Parisian prostitute. 
  75. Caroline has twin daughters by an unknown man; April May Weiss and Avril Mai Weiss. 
  76. Hermione discovered that their father was a runaway Death Eater whom was killed four days later. 
  77. Hermione was raised by a Goa’uld, a Tok’ra four mercenary/assassins an a runaway Regulus Black.
  78. Her best childhood friend was Anna whose day job was the merciless assassin Scarlett. Anna is four years older than Hermione.
  79. Hermione discovered an Ancient treasure trove at age 6. 
  80. She is officially one of the secret richest people in Britain.
  81. Once terrified Nanny McPhee into quitting. 
  82. Built her Home in the Basement of Taurisholva Tower which resides on the former location of Wool’s Orphanage. 
  83. On a dare in first year, she helped Fred & George steal black market items from the Forbidden Forrest. Hagrid Caught them.
  84. They discovered Hagrid’s dragon egg. 
  85. Hermione, Fred & George have all access passes to the Forbidden Forrest. 
  86. Created her own Marauder’s Map in her third year. 
  87. Hermione and Ginny were bitten by Fenrir Greyback in her third year.
  88. Hermione formed a Pack with Remus Lupin. Ginny was their first Beta. Then came 72 muggle children. Then 23 muggleborn orphans.
  89. Managed to trick her way into attending her seventh year.
  90. Was one of 34 students in her seventh year out of a total 66 students. 
  91. Hermione’s best friends in her house were Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.
  92. Shared a dorm with Tracey Davis, Sally-Anne Perks and Isabelle Runcorn.
  93. Keeps two ‘cats’ at school; Crookshanks and Tek’ma’te. Crookshanks is actually a kneazle and Tek’ma’te is an ocelot.
  94. Also keeps five dogs at home.
  95. After she turned seven she no longer considered her parents or her sisters as family. Except Johanna. 
  96. She knows that both her older sisters received their Hogwarts letters the day after their deaths.
  97. She knew that Krum asking her to the Yule Ball had absolutely nothing to do with her. It had everything to do with Poliakoff.
  98. Third year she gets the word Mudblood tattooed on her right arm.
  99. The Mirror of Erised shows her street gang and her housemates. 




End file.
